Sorry He's Mine
by Mommy2BMcSwarek28
Summary: Andy and Sam secretly met that weekend her and Nick had off from UC and now she's back and their back together... Everyone's take on them being together... (Work in Progress) M rating just to be safe there's nothing over the top in it at the moment but it may get like that not sure yet... Tracey is now with Steve Peck... A slow building relationship like in the series...
1. Sorry He's Mine

**Okay so here's a little something I typed up a little while ago just randomly I'm still working on it and other's as i can uh I'm hoping to have the two I have on the go by September which is when I will be due to have my first baby :D Uh not too happy with the title of this so if anyone has any ideas PM me or R&R.**

**Thanks **

**Lynette**

Things should be easy, Sam and I had started again well started over anyway. We were making it work I'd only been back from the Taskforce with Nick for just over two weeks and I was back at 15, my first shift back. Sam picked me up and we stopped by our favourite deli on the way in because I slept in late which meant Sam had to literally rip me out of bed and into the shower while he made me coffee. We hadn't started the whole stay at each other's place yet, we both agreed because we jumped head first into that last time that staying over should wait just a little while until we were sure it was what we both wanted.

Getting ready for work passed without a problem once we got to the barn we met Oliver on the way in who hugged me and slapped Sam on the back before leading the way only muttering "Idiot's and about time!" I looked at Sam who just chuckled and rolled his eyes.

Leaving me at the door to the women's locker Sam kissed me on the check before heading in to put his bag away. "Hey Trace!" I called as I walked in and unlocked my locker grabbing my shirt straight out and pulling my jacket off and changing into my uniform as quickly as I could I talked with Traci for a bit as we dressed and got ready for Parade. "Ollie is over the moon about you and Swarek Andy!" She said as we walked into the parade room ten minutes later… "I know, about time was what he walked in muttering just before…" I told her laughing and winking at Sam who was sitting at the back with Oliver and Jerry grinning like a five year old…

Parade passed without issue and all too soon it was time to head out on patrol… walking to the board to see who I was riding with I groaned mentally at who I was partnered with… Feeling Sam behind me I went to mention it to him but was interrupted before I even got a word out…

"McNally, looks like you're riding with me today." The voice began and then continued only to be interrupted by Oliver saving me as usual…  
"I'm just gonna go back, get my, um"

"Actually, I, um, I think I'll take McNally today. I think she's probably pretty rusty, and I wouldn't wanna impose her on anyone before she's back up to speed." He said winking at Sam who now stood behind me with his hand on my back rubbing it up and down trying to keep me calm as I discovered my partner for the day.  
Looking from me to Oliver to Sam and back again Cruz sighed and stubbornly smiled before replying "Absolutely, be my guest."  
Ollie had saved me once again… this time it was from Cruz, Sam's ex-girlfriend from the academy who didn't like the fact that she had been trying to win over Sam for six months and the minute I return from my UC he and I get back together without Sam having a second thought about her.

Of course at that time with having no claim on Sam my return just made Marlo more desperate and even though she was always asking him around to her place or turning up at his place he never agreed or even bothered to acknowledge her actual intention he was too hung up on the fact that I had been in contact with Sam and he was waiting for me to come back…

_FLASHBACK_

_Nick walked out of his bedroom taking the phone down from his ear and hanging up… _

_"What?" I asked worried we'd just had our cover blown or something. Nick smiled just a little which gave me instant relief. _

_"That was Blackstone looks like we have a weekend off this coming weekend. I reckon we should stay here and do something but we are allowed to go home if we want…" Nick said to me as he dropped down onto the couch next to me in our UC apartment one afternoon. _

_I suddenly became excited and nervous all in the same moment, I wanted to go home to fix things with Sam but in more ways than one I was too scared and wanted to stay where I was, where I had run away to just to get away from him and try and sort out my life… Sorting out my life had been exactly what I had done that very weekend. I messaged Sam using code so it wasn't traced in case something went wrong during our op. _

_Sam,_

_I know you just as much if not better than you know me. We met by accident and I never want to forget that, yes things have been difficult but I want a chance to change my mistake. PLEASE meet me where we began our journey. _

_I Love You Now and Forever_

_A_

_I hoped that this wouldn't give too much away to anyone but Sam I read it and re read it several times before I sent it through to him on the mobile number he had while we were together I hoped that he hadn't changed his number. _

_He hadn't, later that night I got a text back-keeping to code of course… _

_I'd love to, I'll meet you where you tackled and tried to kiss me just name the time I want to give you a chance to fix that mistake it was the best mistake we both EVER made…_

_Love Always_

_S_

_And so it began, our texting in code, in secret I didn't even tell Nick what I was planning with Sam all I told him was that I was going away alone for the weekend and that he could do as he pleased. I knew I had to at least try and fix things with Sam. If he loved me like he said then he would be waiting for me wouldn't he? I asked myself as I packed a small bag and booked a cab over to Sam's early the next morning… _

_I hoped he had the day off because the only thing we hadn't discussed was what time we would meet up and where, so I paid the cab driver and took a quick but big step towards his door reaching a hand out towards the door I placed my bag down on the porch just to stop my hand from shaking as it made contact with the door once, twice and three times. _

_I took as step back so that it could open it took a while and I began to think he may have been at the station which meant ringing him to find out but relief washed through me when the door in front of me opened to reveal Sam grinning widely at me. _

_He grabbed my bag as I stepped inside and he closed the door behind me, the second that happened I wrapped my arms around his neck and leaned into his arms that had wrapped around me. _

_"Hi!" He whispered against my lips as he kissed me gently but firmly while pushing me back against the door._

_"Hey, I've missed you so much!" I whispered against his lips as I pulled myself up between the door and his body. _

_"Enough talking McNally!" He said growling into my lips as he lifted me into his arms and backwards towards his bedroom… _

_END FLASHBACK_

Sam and I spent the entire weekend talking among other things and then I went back under… Nick still knew nothing and that was how it was going to stay… Sam and I had agreed that much…

I couldn't help but feel happy, like nothing could break down my buzz or my happiness. Oliver had stopped a down moment hitting me and Sam as always was there to back him up. My knight in shining armour or knights as the case was today…

"Let's go McNally" Called Oliver as we watched Marlo walk away with a slight tilt of her head and a angry look crossing her face as she passed a confused Tracey and Jerry in the hallway.

"What was that?" Tracey mouthed as she caught my eye through the glass between us I shrugged my shoulders and turned to Sam who was busy giving Oliver a hard time and reminding him to look after me out there… I grabbed Sam's arm and kissed his cheek before whispering "I love you" and "be good".

"Yeah, you too." Sam managed to get back before I dashed out the door after a now impatient Oliver Shaw.


	2. I Think My Heart Just Stopped

**05.06.14 UPDATE: Hi everyone, okay so here is another chapter another may follow today but i can't make any promises I'm amazed i got this one up... Been running on little sleep the last few nights... ANYWAY R+R Please and ENJOY Xxxx**

As we made our way through the city the silence was killing me "I-I barely recognize the city anymore." I said hoping that would break the ice…

"Well, you were gone for a while, I'll give you the talk again I'm Oliver Shaw, I'm your training officer…." He said trailing off as I looked at him with a huge grin on my face that only mirrored his.

"Ha-ha" I laughed playing swatting his arm as we grinned.

"You seem happy!" He said as we stopped at a set of lights on the corner of Duncan and Smith…

"I am, he makes me happy… I mean things are different but… it's good…" I began suddenly feeling uncomfortable and me being me I decided to change the subject…

"Hey so how are the girls?" I asked praying Ollie would get the hint…

"They're great, they're great I am actually back home." He said grinning like a little child at his news.

"No way!" I said amazed Sam hadn't told me

"Yeah, Zoe and I decided to give it another shot." He said confirming what I had hoped.

"Oliver, that's fantastic, I'm so happy for you and you know what, it feels good to be backing home again." I said smiling at the memory of my first night back home.

"I bet!" He said winking at me as if he could read my mind and with that we went back to silence for a while before once again I had to break it….

"Isn't that lemonade place up here? Thirsty?" I asked knowing Oliver never said no to food.

"Yep, it's around here freshly pressed AND I've got a customer card that loves to be punched." He said looking at me suddenly concerned…

"Great, let's punch it." I said forcing a smile… I wasn't sure why I suddenly felt the need to have a lemonade with Ollie but I knew he would know the right things to say if I felt like talking… he was after all Sam's Best Friend…

It's not that things were bad with me and Sam they were far from that we were happy, in love and normal well as normal as he and I could get. There was one thing stopping me from being completely happy well more like one person… I knew Sam would never go there but it still weighed on my heart that they had a history and he kept brushing it off each time I tried to bring her up by saying "The Past is the Past McNally let's leave it there yeah?" of course I always agreed after all I wanted to make Sam happy and keep it that way I wanted Sam in my life and this was the only way I knew how..

"All right, so I'm gonna be about five minutes. You stay on the radio, okay? Oh, hold on." Oliver said bringing me out of my thoughts suddenly.

"Wait let me buy just a small, please." I said handing Oliver some money and smiling

Ollie laughed "Right, Just a small $5 well, that's overstating the obvious." He said as he took the money and shut the door.

I smiled widely as Oliver left and went into the shop near where we had parked. I was instantly bored so I decided to look around the place while staying in the car and on my radio as instructed…

Just then, something caught my eye… a few people hurrying out of the bank across the road but they were looking scared and rushing out the door not like a normal person or myself who would just casually walk out the door and off down the street so instinct took over and I got out of the car and went to investigate… BIG MISTAKE MCNALLY!

As I entered the bank someone was shouting "Everyone, down! Down! Get down on the floor."

I immediately reached for my radio and spoke in a hushed whisper"Oliver, dispatch, there's 10-42 in progress at Hudson Trust King and Duncan." I said as I motioned for some people standing closest to me to head outside while it was safe before I returned my focus to the suspect and what was unfolding in front of me.

"Come on! Let's go! Loose bills only. Loose bills only, I said! - Go, next drawer, next drawer. Now! Go, go." The suspect shouted while pointing the gun at the person behind the counter who was chucking what looked to be money into a bag he was holding…

"Okay, Okay. Just take it easy!" Begged the man behind the counter as he continued to place money in the bag from each drawer behind the counter…

"Come on! Open it! Take it easy? You really don't wanna tell me what to do right now." The suspect shouted now pointing the gun directly at who I now assumed was the manager.

"I'm just saying, the money's insured. No one here needs to get hurt." He said reassuringly as he finally finished filling the bag in his hand.

The suspect scoffed loudly before turning to the people huddled together a little way away "You hear that, everybody? Your manager here says nobody needs to get hurt." He said laughing loudly.

I knew it was time to act before this jerk got away so pulling my gun from it's holster I announced myself "Police, put the gun down now!" I said pointing my gun at him as I took a few steps closer.

"Or what? You'll shoot us?" He asked turning around to reveal a baby in a front pack attached to him.

I stepped closer before repeating myself "Put the gun down on the floor."

Again he scoffed at me "Oh, I don't think so, I'm taking it with me." He said as he started for the people behind the counter…

Feeling helpless I grabbed my radio again "Oliver, I got him, one suspect and he's armed." I said as I made my way closer to the counter with the suspect now standing inches from the manager.

"Darren, where's the back door?" he asked now turning his back on me and facing the guy known as 'Darren'.

"Down there." He replied taking a step back to let him past.

"You're never gonna get outta here." I said as I moved even closer relief flooding through me as I heard sirens and back up on scene confirmed in my radio.

"I'm already gone." He sneered as he ran out the back way before I could get any closer.

"It's okay, everybody, he's leaving. We're gonna be okay." Darren said reassuringly just as the suspect turned around and shot him twice in the chest.

I immediately heard Oliver in the building and ran to the aid of the manager quickly applying pressure to the wound while radioing for an ambulance.  
We need E.M. this location right now!

"He went out the back! " I called as I caught sight of Oliver hurrying up behind me and around the corner to where I saw the suspect escaped.

"Get back, get back!" Oliver called to the people nearby as he passed me and headed after the suspect

I knew Sam had arrived as the paramedics took over and rushed the victim out to the waiting bus. I turned to look at him seeking reassurance that it was okay. He nodded briefly before turning to Tracey and Steve who were now standing next to him.

It was another half an hour or so before I got a chance to talk to any of the D's Tracey politely stepped forward and linked arms with me leading me outside… I knew Sam couldn't interview me because of our relationship so the next best for the job was Tracey…

"You wanna walk me through it from the beginning? " She asked stopping a few feet from Sam and Steve who were busy talking and pointing around the place.

"All right, Oliver and I were stopped up the street Oliver had popped away for a minute so it was just me in the squad just causally sitting there looking around, that's when I saw a couple people running, checked it out."

"Okay, and that's when you called it in?" She asked now pausing to listen to Steve who was whispering in her ear…

"Okay Steve is going to take over your statement while Sam and I go inside and work with Forensics…" Tracey said looking to Sam before looking back at me…

"Yeah, okay" I said sighing wishing Sam could stay while I went through this…

"Just when you're ready Andy, No rush okay…" Steve said smiling as he too watched Tracey and Sam walk away.

"So When I saw the guy, and the manager was filling the bag." I said forcing myself back into focus.

"Why didn't you wait for backup? " Steve asked curiously

"'Cause it escalated, I didn't have time." I said trying not to get too defensive I felt as though my job was on the line again…

"Okay, description then." Steve said unable to keep a grin from crossing his face…

"Mask, coveralls…" I said racking my brains

"Anything else?" He asked gently checking his notebook while waiting for me to continue.

"I mean, medium build, uh, Caucasian, I think, I-I don't really know." I said suddenly feeling nervous…

"You think? " He questioned

"Well, yeah, as soon as I saw the baby, I-I didn't really notice anything else." I said unhappily feeling guilty at the same time… "I felt helpless when I saw the baby… I froze" I said gently…

"Found these behind some boxes out back." Said Chris as he and Dov walked up to where we stood.

My mouth fell open "You're kidding." I said outraged

"They've come a long way since I was a kid, I think this one even poops." Dov said with a slight grin on his face while Chris, Steve and I just looked at him.

"Okay, well, maybe we can get i-dent to lift some prints - and find out who's the daddy." Said Sam coming back to stand by my side flanked by not only Tracey and Ollie but Cruz as well… THAT bugged me she was hovering around Sam when clearly he was not interested…

"Okay." Dov said smiling as he walked off waving it in front of Gail's face laughing a little.

"Uh, I checked the cameras, I'm getting the footage copied now, but it looks like he had his mask on the whole time." Chris said as he consulted his notes.

"How much did he get? " Sam asked as I felt his arm wrap around my waist pulling me into him slightly. I felt relief wash through me as he hugged me close I wasn't sure if it was for his reassurance or mine but it was what I needed.

"I don't know the exact number yet, but it's in the ballpark of 6, maybe $7,000." Chris replied just as Chloe and Nick came up to receive any orders from the D's.

"Do we have an I. D. on this victim?" Oliver asked as he patted Sam on the back.

"Yeah, It's, uh, branch manager Darren Kudlow and medics aren't sure he's gonna make it." Nick said looking at me and Sam then back at Oliver.

"No one can reach his wife." Chloe said looking concerned.

"All right, would you get Collins and Peck to track her down and take her to the hospital, please? In the meantime, let's go talk to some more witnesses and see if we can get a better description on the shooter, yeah?"Steve said turning to guide Tracey and Oliver back inside pausing briefly to call Cruz to follow them rather than stay with Sam and I.

"You okay?" He asked turning to face me as soon as they were out of earshot.

"Shaken but okay I guess, Sam I'm sorry I freaked out, I saw the baby and I froze I couldn't think I mean I couldn't do anything!" I said feeling like I was about to cry as he pulled me into his arms and hugged me.

"Andy you did all you could given how quickly things escalated, I would have done the same okay seeing a baby strapped to an asshole holding a gun what could you do." He said rubbing his hand up and down my back gently kissing my head before stepping back to look at me.

"I can take you back to the station if this is too much?" He asked concerned. I instantly knew what he was getting at but I shook my head.

"No, I need to be here, our history can't keep dampening my job and I- I'll call Suzzy later and make an appointment kay?" I asked looking up at him knowing that this case affected him as much as it did me…

_Undercover had been almost a year ago, Sam and I discovered not long after I got back that I was pregnant… we never told anyone or got the chance to tell anyone really because I miscarried about ten weeks in… Sam and I were both going to counselling for it and talking not only to them but to each other was helping but we knew that if things kept coming up to do with it at work then those around us would have to know sooner or later too…_

"Ha-ha" I laughed playing swatting his arm as we grinned.

"You seem happy!" He said as we stopped at a set of lights on the corner of Duncan and Smith…

"I am, he makes me happy… I mean things are different but… it's good…" I began suddenly feeling uncomfortable and me being me I decided to change the subject…

"Hey so how are the girls?" I asked praying Ollie would get the hint…

"They're great, they're great I am actually back home." He said grinning like a little child at his news.

"No way!" I said amazed Sam hadn't told me

"Yeah, Zoe and I decided to give it another shot." He said confirming what I had hoped.

"Oliver, that's fantastic, I'm so happy for you and you know what, it feels good to be backing home again." I said smiling at the memory of my first night back home.

"I bet!" He said winking at me as if he could read my mind and with that we went back to silence for a while before once again I had to break it….

"Isn't that lemonade place up here? Thirsty?" I asked knowing Oliver never said no to food.

"Yep, it's around here freshly pressed AND I've got a customer card that loves to be punched." He said looking at me suddenly concerned…

"Great, let's punch it." I said forcing a smile… I wasn't sure why I suddenly felt the need to have a lemonade with Ollie but I knew he would know the right things to say if I felt like talking… he was after all Sam's Best Friend…

It's not that things were bad with me and Sam they were far from that we were happy, in love and normal well as normal as he and I could get. There was one thing stopping me from being completely happy well more like one person… I knew Sam would never go there but it still weighed on my heart that they had a history and he kept brushing it off each time I tried to bring her up by saying "The Past is the Past McNally let's leave it there yeah?" of course I always agreed after all I wanted to make Sam happy and keep it that way I wanted Sam in my life and this was the only way I knew how..

"All right, so I'm gonna be about five minutes. You stay on the radio, okay? Oh, hold on." Oliver said bringing me out of my thoughts suddenly.

"Wait let me buy just a small, please." I said handing Oliver some money and smiling

Ollie laughed "Right, Just a small $5 well, that's overstating the obvious." He said as he took the money and shut the door.

I smiled widely as Oliver left and went into the shop near where we had parked. I was instantly bored so I decided to look around the place while staying in the car and on my radio as instructed…

Just then, something caught my eye… a few people hurrying out of the bank across the road but they were looking scared and rushing out the door not like a normal person or myself who would just casually walk out the door and off down the street so instinct took over and I got out of the car and went to investigate… BIG MISTAKE MCNALLY!

As I entered the bank someone was shouting "Everyone, down! Down! Get down on the floor."

I immediately reached for my radio and spoke in a hushed whisper"Oliver, dispatch, there's 10-42 in progress at Hudson Trust King and Duncan." I said as I motioned for some people standing closest to me to head outside while it was safe before I returned my focus to the suspect and what was unfolding in front of me.

"Come on! Let's go! Loose bills only. Loose bills only, I said! - Go, next drawer, next drawer. Now! Go, go." The suspect shouted while pointing the gun at the person behind the counter who was chucking what looked to be money into a bag he was holding…

"Okay, Okay. Just take it easy!" Begged the man behind the counter as he continued to place money in the bag from each drawer behind the counter…

"Come on! Open it! Take it easy? You really don't wanna tell me what to do right now." The suspect shouted now pointing the gun directly at who I now assumed was the manager.

"I'm just saying, the money's insured. No one here needs to get hurt." He said reassuringly as he finally finished filling the bag in his hand.

The suspect scoffed loudly before turning to the people huddled together a little way away "You hear that, everybody? Your manager here says nobody needs to get hurt." He said laughing loudly.

I knew it was time to act before this jerk got away so pulling my gun from it's holster I announced myself "Police, put the gun down now!" I said pointing my gun at him as I took a few steps closer.

"Or what? You'll shoot us?" He asked turning around to reveal a baby in a front pack attached to him.

I stepped closer before repeating myself "Put the gun down on the floor."

Again he scoffed at me "Oh, I don't think so, I'm taking it with me." He said as he started for the people behind the counter…

Feeling helpless I grabbed my radio again "Oliver, I got him, one suspect and he's armed." I said as I made my way closer to the counter with the suspect now standing inches from the manager.

"Darren, where's the back door?" he asked now turning his back on me and facing the guy known as 'Darren'.

"Down there." He replied taking a step back to let him past.

"You're never gonna get outta here." I said as I moved even closer relief flooding through me as I heard sirens and back up on scene confirmed in my radio.

"I'm already gone." He sneered as he ran out the back way before I could get any closer.

"It's okay, everybody, he's leaving. We're gonna be okay." Darren said reassuringly just as the suspect turned around and shot him twice in the chest.

I immediately heard Oliver in the building and ran to the aid of the manager quickly applying pressure to the wound while radioing for an ambulance.  
We need E.M. this location right now!

"He went out the back! " I called as I caught sight of Oliver hurrying up behind me and around the corner to where I saw the suspect escaped.

"Get back, get back!" Oliver called to the people nearby as he passed me and headed after the suspect

I knew Sam had arrived as the paramedics took over and rushed the victim out to the waiting bus. I turned to look at him seeking reassurance that it was okay. He nodded briefly before turning to Tracey and Steve who were now standing next to him.

It was another half an hour or so before I got a chance to talk to any of the D's Tracey politely stepped forward and linked arms with me leading me outside… I knew Sam couldn't interview me because of our relationship so the next best for the job was Tracey…

"You wanna walk me through it from the beginning? " She asked stopping a few feet from Sam and Steve who were busy talking and pointing around the place.

"All right, Oliver and I were stopped up the street Oliver had popped away for a minute so it was just me in the squad just causally sitting there looking around, that's when I saw a couple people running, checked it out."

"Okay, and that's when you called it in?" She asked now pausing to listen to Steve who was whispering in her ear…

"Okay Steve is going to take over your statement while Sam and I go inside and work with Forensics…" Tracey said looking to Sam before looking back at me…

"Yeah, okay" I said sighing wishing Sam could stay while I went through this…

"Just when you're ready Andy, No rush okay…" Steve said smiling as he too watched Tracey and Sam walk away.

"So When I saw the guy, and the manager was filling the bag." I said forcing myself back into focus.

"Why didn't you wait for backup? " Steve asked curiously

"'Cause it escalated, I didn't have time." I said trying not to get too defensive I felt as though my job was on the line again…

"Okay, description then." Steve said unable to keep a grin from crossing his face…

"Mask, coveralls…" I said racking my brains

"Anything else?" He asked gently checking his notebook while waiting for me to continue.

"I mean, medium build, uh, Caucasian, I think, I-I don't really know." I said suddenly feeling nervous…

"You think? " He questioned

"Well, yeah, as soon as I saw the baby, I-I didn't really notice anything else." I said unhappily feeling guilty at the same time… "I felt helpless when I saw the baby… I froze" I said gently…

"Found these behind some boxes out back." Said Chris as he and Dov walked up to where we stood.

My mouth fell open "You're kidding." I said outraged

"They've come a long way since I was a kid, I think this one even poops." Dov said with a slight grin on his face while Chris, Steve and I just looked at him.

"Okay, well, maybe we can get i-dent to lift some prints - and find out who's the daddy." Said Sam coming back to stand by my side flanked by not only Tracey and Ollie but Cruz as well… THAT bugged me she was hovering around Sam when clearly he was not interested…

"Okay." Dov said smiling as he walked off waving it in front of Gail's face laughing a little.

"Uh, I checked the cameras, I'm getting the footage copied now, but it looks like he had his mask on the whole time." Chris said as he consulted his notes.

"How much did he get? " Sam asked as I felt his arm wrap around my waist pulling me into him slightly. I felt relief wash through me as he hugged me close I wasn't sure if it was for his reassurance or mine but it was what I needed.

"I don't know the exact number yet, but it's in the ballpark of 6, maybe $7,000." Chris replied just as Chloe and Nick came up to receive any orders from the D's.

"Do we have an I. D. on this victim?" Oliver asked as he patted Sam on the back.

"Yeah, It's, uh, branch manager Darren Kudlow and medics aren't sure he's gonna make it." Nick said looking at me and Sam then back at Oliver.

"No one can reach his wife." Chloe said looking concerned.

"All right, would you get Collins and Peck to track her down and take her to the hospital, please? In the meantime, let's go talk to some more witnesses and see if we can get a better description on the shooter, yeah?"Steve said turning to guide Tracey and Oliver back inside pausing briefly to call Cruz to follow them rather than stay with Sam and I.

"You okay?" He asked turning to face me as soon as they were out of earshot.

"Shaken but okay I guess, Sam I'm sorry I freaked out, I saw the baby and I froze I couldn't think I mean I couldn't do anything!" I said feeling like I was about to cry as he pulled me into his arms and hugged me.

"Andy you did all you could given how quickly things escalated, I would have done the same okay seeing a baby strapped to an asshole holding a gun what could you do." He said rubbing his hand up and down my back gently kissing my head before stepping back to look at me.

"I can take you back to the station if this is too much?" He asked concerned. I instantly knew what he was getting at but I shook my head.

"No, I need to be here, our history can't keep dampening my job and I- I'll call Suzzy later and make an appointment kay?" I asked looking up at him knowing that this case affected him as much as it did me…

_Undercover had been almost a year ago, Sam and I discovered not long after I got back that I was pregnant… we never told anyone or got the chance to tell anyone really because I miscarried about ten weeks in… Sam and I were both going to counselling for it and talking not only to them but to each other was helping but we knew that if things kept coming up to do with it at work then those around us would have to know sooner or later too…_


End file.
